conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Fubadubia
Hidden deep beyond the border of known space lies a world that is thought to have been at one point related to our earth. Fubadubia was supposedly created by two gods known as the creator and the cartographer and is named after the most well known race that dwells there; the Fubadubs. =Origin= Fubadubian lore suggests that Fubadubia was created by the Creator and the Cartographer. The Creator crafted the first races of Fubadubia, while the Cartographer shaped the land and gave it life. The first life forms that the creator made were the five gods, who in turn nurtured their own races (more on the five gods in the pantheon section). However, like any other world, life in Fubadubia was not destined to be peaceful, and after a series of large, horrible and sometimes odd events, Fubadubia became a place full of mysteries and with a seemingly endless number of species and races. =Pantheon= The creator: One of the two gods who created Fubadubia. The more benevolent and impulsive of the two, the Creator was also the younger brother. He created the five gods and many of the races that inhabit Fubadubia. The Cartographer: The older and more reserved of the two gods who created Fubadubia. He is responsible for crafting the land that all the races now live on. Following an outburt of pure rage in which he split Fubadubia into two landmasses (the east continent and the Western lands), the Cartographer vowed to return to his world only when he forgave himself, and ventured into a void of his own creation. The Interloper: When Fubadubia was new and the five gods were helping their races to grow, a third god entered the world and made his own contribution. This god, known as the Interloper, gave corruption to Fubadubia and corrupted Azuncazunc, the god of the Azuncians. He also gave to a select few Fubadubs a special gift that would supposedly make them more powerful than they had ever dreamed. However, all this 'gift' did was mutate the unwary Funadubs until they became twisted Monstrosidoodles. When the Creator and the Cartographer learned of this, the Interloper fled down into Fubadubia, fearing for his life and is rumored to be lurking somewhere, cleverly disguised as an ordinary mortal. Due to his hatred of the two gods, it can be assumed that the the Interloper has had past disagreements with them and is possibly from an enemy world. Fubbus: The mighty god of the Fubadubs, Fubbus was the first of the five gods and easily the bravest and most just. Fubbus was good friends with the Eee (god of the Nees) as well as the personal favourite of the Creator. The Eee: God of the Nees, the Eee was the second of the five gods, as well as the most intelligent and wisest. Through him, the Nees gained an affinity for most kinds of magic. However, the Eee and his kind were corrupted when Azuncazunc and his army attacked their city and forced them to join him. The Eee led the Nees to battle against the Fubadubs and their allies along with the Squirrels. The resulting battle is known as th first war. During this war, the Eee was slain by Sir Gerald Fubbanore and his people were freed from his control. The Fubadubs allowed the Nees to flee to their homeland, where they forged a mighty alliance with the Squirrels and eventually the Wumpadumps, the Camaki and the Zorkenhumulschmunks. Nut: Goddess of the Squirrels and Chipmunks, Nut was the third of the five gods. She was also the craftiest and most agile and adaptable. Through her, the Squirrels became one of the most technologically advanced races in Fubadubia. However, the Chipmunks became jealous of their more intelligent bretheren and eventually split from Nut and the Squirrels, setting off to create their own civilization. Nut also created the black and red sheep, who served as mindless warriors for the Squirrels and later developed sentience (though they allied with the Squirrels, still displaying a strong loyalty to their former masters). Nut has not been involved directly with affairs in Fubadubia for some time now. Auria: the goddess of the govoki, Auria was the shyest and most withdrawn of the gods. Afraid of the other gods, she ushered the govoki into the quietest, most hidden reaches of the world, and there, she taught her worshippers the mystic arts. The Govoki soon became masters of the light, able to bend it to their will. Azuncazunc: The god of the Azuncians. While he was once virtuous and loyal, the interlopers corruption turned him and his entire race into monstrous demons. With his newfound hunger for power, Azuncazunc and his Azuncians attacked the Nees and managed to corrupt their once benevolent leader, the Eee. For reasons of his own, Azuncazunc and his Azuncians did not fight in the first war themselves, but instead sent the Nees and their Squirrel allies to do their bidding. After the Eee was defeated, the Nees broke the alliance between them and the Azuncians, leaving Azuncazunc to find new allies. He later allied with the Monstrosidoodles and waged war on both the Fubadubs and the Nees, this time entering the fray himself. Once again, he and his army were defeated, though only through the combined efforts of the Fubadub allies and the Nee legion. Azuncazunc was supposedly killed in battle according to eyewitness reports, though Fubadubia had not seen the last of the demon lord. Za: Goddess of the Zets, a mysterious race of desert people. Za is considered to be the most beautiful of all the gods and therefore, much of Zets culture is based upon physical appearance. Za herself has never been seen in Fubadubia, but is depicted in many murals and statues adorning Zets temples. Superturky: God of the Turkys. The creator was in the midst of creating two gods to replace the Eee and Azuncazunc, when he couldn't stop thinking about the delicious Turky he had the night before. The result was Superturky and his race. Superturky is the most carefree and easygoing of the gods, famous for always joking about his creation. "Honestly, I'm surprised Za, goddess of the Zets wasn't an ice cream cone at the rate the creator was going." is one of his more famous sayings. Superturky leads the Turkys directly from his throne in the great Turky nest. The miz'karash: The four demigods of a vicious race known as the Mizinti. The Four miz'karash each represent a different quality. A'Vool, leader of tribe a' represents anger. Va'Riri, leader of tribe Va' represents passion and desire. Cro'ZokZok, leader of tribe Cro' represents insanity in its purest state. Finally, Mi'akal, leader of tribe Mi' represents gluttony. Of the four Miz'karash, only A'vool has been able to control his inner demons and lead his people to a brighter future. All four Mizinti tribes are sworn enemies. Turkiraptor: A violent and unpredictable god summoned during an attack on the Turky nest by the Squirrels. Although the Squirrels were forced to retreat, their leader having been grievously wounded, Turkiraptor raged out of control and eventually thundered away, leaving the turky nest in shambles. Although they fear him, some Turkys still worship Turkiraptor as their Deity. Giglub: A giant fish god, once the pet of Fubbus. Giglub created the Glubadubs, fishlike cousins of the Fubadubs. However, Fubbus knew that a fish as massive as Giglub could not survive in Fubadub city and released his pet into the sea. Giglub Eventually found a large, lifeless collection of islands, where it created a variety of other aquatic life forms, some of which evolved quite rapidly into new, sentient races. Giglub is supposedly neither male nor female. =Races= Fubadub, Nee, Turky, Squirrel, Azuncian, Black sheep, Gragon, Govoki, Mizinti, Chipmunk. These are only a few kinds of races that inhabit Fubadubia. For a full list of creatures, go to the Races section. =Relevant Places= Fubadub land: home of the Fubadubs. Area on the Northeastern coast of the eastern continent. : Tainted lands: Dark, frightening land filled with black clouds and scorched earth. The Nees seem to like living there. : Berry Forest: Land of the Turkys. As the name suggests, it is home to many unique types of fruits and berries, including living oranges; oranges that actually get up and walk around. : Mechus: Seemingly mechanical land, home to the squirrels and black sheep. : Red plateau: The Gragon race lives atop this windy plateau. : Chillhills: Home of the Wumpadumps, this is the coldest place in Fubadubia. A snowy wasteland of rolling hills and furry gidsen, nobody is sure how the wumpadumps came to settle here in the first place. : The marshlands: The vast majority of the Ello race settled here after life in the Ellorian archipellago became to harsh for them. An island close to the western lands with a large lake near the centre. : Caminari wastes: Ancestral home of the Camaki, threatened due to it's close proximity to the hive, a large Skant city. : Mongosse mountains: a large mountain range in the upper void where the mongosse and chipmunks have built their capital city. : Hive A': a huge hive located in the upper void made through the combined effort of the Skant and Mizinti people. : Gleamglow flats: broad, glittering plain where the capital city of the Govoki and Undead Ello lies. : Crystal caves: network of beautiful crystal caverns in the upper void where the Zorkenhumulschmunks live. : Skygrab forest: forest made up of giant trees but no real ground. The trees are floating in midair. Home of the Fubadub-crow city, Treelore. : Ellorian archipellago: Bunch of islands located off the coast of the East continent. Home to a myriad of wonderous lifeforms, sentient and otherwise. : Flooded forest, Charred plains, the deep, Elor, Crystalsand strip, Blackbone peninsula and Shattered Stars Island are the seven areas of the Ellorian archipellago. : The upper void: the less dangerous part of the void. Ideal place for building a city. : Lower void: Deeper, darker area of the void. Home to countless horrors as well as the elusive Cartographer. =Tales of Fubadubia= As one would imagine, there are many myths, legends and stories revolving around Fubadubia and certain events. =See Also= Races of Fubadubia Category:Fubadubia Category: Past Featured Articles